ppnfandomcom-20200214-history
Kagrra,
Kagrra,, previously known as CROW, is a visual-kei band signed to PS Company. Their style of music has been referred to as "Neo-Japanesque": modern rock music reminiscent of traditional Japanese songs. Kagrra, is currently the oldest band on PS Company, and has been with the label the longest out of all of its artists, having been signed for about a decade. "International Kagrra, Day", though unofficial, is celebrated on July 7, because of a Kagrra, song written about Tanabata, a Japanese star festival held on that day. History Kagrra, was first formed with its current members in 1998, after the others of the band met its guitarists through a simple poster advertisement. As an indie band, the group played under the name CROW, and was signed to the Key-Party label. They were known as "black feathers", while friends, record mates, and sister band Lar-mia was known as "white feathers". True to their nickname, the members of CROW dressed in elaborate, feathered costumes. Songs released by the band during this time were not met with much success. In 2000, the band switched their label to PS Company, meanwhile changing its name to Kagrra, a misspelling of a word meaning "music of the gods". At the prompt of a PS Company employee, they added a comma to their name to symbolize the dark half of a yin yang. They began touring together with record mate Dué le quartz, and the two bands would continue this partnership for years. This also brought needed fame to Kagrra,. Over the years after 2002, the band gradually changed its style and experimented with different kinds of music. The release of "San" in 2005 would introduce the koto, a Japanese stringed instrument, into their line of instruments, and it would be used occasionally in later songs. The composition of songs depended less on Akiya, their former usual composer, and more on equal contribution from members of the band. At times, Kagrra, music seemed to drift closer to the pop genre. All the while, the band's look became less traditionally visual and flamboyant, and more casual and modern. Events during those years include their participation in both "Peace and Smile Carnivals" (held by their label PS Company), one in 2005, and another in 2009. Kagrra, also played with several of their record mates in Colonge, Germany in 2007. Kagrra, continues to work on the release of new singles and albums, such as their most recent album, "Shu". Kagrra, no Su During the production of "San", the members of Kagrra began recording and showing their webshow, Kagrra, no Su (Nest of Kagrra). The show began as simple backstage videos, but soon different content was added to the show. Some episodes show the band members competing against each other in games of sport, art, and other miscellaneous subjects. Each member has had an episode specially focusing on him, and sometimes other PS Company members are included in the show as well. Despite the random and chaotic nature of the show, it still manages to give backstage looks of lives, music video making, and recording. There are some traditions that exist on the show. For example, each New Year's episode features a card game between all the band members. Also, around each member's birthday, a few minutes of the episode will show the other members presenting the "birthday boy" with a small cake and often sing the birthday song. New episodes of Kagrra, no Su are released about every two weeks. Members * Isshi (一志) – vocals * Akiya (楓弥) – guitar * Shin (真) – guitar, koto * Nao (女雅) – bass * Izumi (白水) – drums Discography Albums and EPs Singles * #21 Oricon Weekly Charts, December 4, 2006 Videography Devil Christ 13 Devil Christ 13, formerly known as Dragon Head, is a side band formed by three out of the five members of Kagrra,. The band's members use different names and tend to dress in Hawaiian shirts. Members * Sasori (Nao) - vocals, bass * Village (Akiya) - guitar * Mizujin (Izumi) - drums External Links * Official website * Official MySpace * Kagrra, at Columbia Music Entertainment * Kagrra, at King Records * at CLJ Records European Label Partner Category:Visual-Kei